Johto League
by B Boi
Summary: After a trainer ends his journey and becomes a legend, one boy and one girl will start theirs.
1. Crowning of a Champion

I do not own Pokemon, and do not own anything related to Pokemon, such as characters, items, cities, gyms, etc.

This fic is based on the games Pokemon Gold and Silver (not Crystal), although I will make some things happen in the fic that will not happen in the game. I probably will not work on my other fic, The Castle of the Howling Moon, for some time, until I get more ideas for episodes. So email me some scenarios!

Ok, with that outta the way, let's start the fic!

* * *

Prologue-Crowning of a Champion

"Charizard, use Fire Blast!" The red dragon flew down from the sky and opened up its mouth to release a star shaped flame blast. It crashed into the enemy's Nidoqueen, knocking it out.

"Good job Charizard!" The dragon flew back down in front of its trainer, who patted him on the back.

"The winner of this round is Red!" The audience cheered.

Red was in the finals at the Indigo Plateau. His opponent was his long time rival, Blue. They had been battling each other throughout their entire journey.

"Looks like Blue only has two Pokemon left, as Red has three, including his Charizard! Which one will Blue pick?"

Blue took out a Pokeball from his belt, then flung it in the air. It burst open, and a white light surged out. It materialized into a creature with glowing rings on its body.

"Looks like Blue has chosen his Umbreon!"

"Charizard, Flamethrower!" "Faint Attack, Umbreon!" The dragon once again flew into the air, and blasted a jet of flames at the Umbreon. However, the dark creature disappeared, and reappeared behind the Charizard in mid-air.

"Shadow Ball!" The Umbreon charged a glowing orb of dark energy, then blasted it at Charizard, point blank range.

The dragon spiraled down and crashed into the ground.

"Blue's Umbreon is victorious! Now the contestants are tied."

"Blue, that was a good trick you did there." "Heh, let's see if you can do better!"

"Espeon go!" The crowd gasped.

The announcer said, "Has Red gone crazy? His Espeon's attacks won't work on a Dark-type like Umbreon!"

"Well Red, it seems you just handed this round over to me on a silver platter! Umbreon, knock Espeon out with a Faint Attack!"

"Espeon, Psychic!"

The Umbreon disappeared in a flash of black light. It reappeared directly in front of Espeon. But right at that moment, a column of rock raised out of the ground and slammed into Umbreon, who was sent flying across the arena.

"Red has outsmarted Blue with this tactic! He told his Espeon to use Psychic and raise a tower of gravel out of the ground and use it as a baseball bat!"

Red smiled. "Espeon, lets get a home run!" Espeon's eyes turned blue, then the rock tower spun around and around, faster and faster each second. The Umbreon slowly got up from the crater it had made in the ground and jumped over the spinning rock tower. The Espeon responded by launching several boulders up at Umbreon with Psychic. They smashed into Umbreon, who then free fell down straight at the tower. When it collided, the tower exploded, and Umbreon's body flew up into the sky.

A beam of red light followed, and Umbreon safely returned to its Pokeball.

"In a stunning turn of events, Espeon has obliterated Umbreon! Blue is down to his last Pokemon."

"It's all up to you, Raichu!" The brown electric rat appeared in a flash.

"Espeon, Psybeam!" Espeon's stone turned blue, and a flashy beam of different colors flew at Raichu.

"Thunderbolt!" A bolt of lightning was flung at the approaching beam. The two attacks negated each other.

"Raichu, Extremespeed!" "Counter with Psychic!" The electric mouse was too fast for the Espeon. It dashed toward the Espeon with considerable speed and knocked her over like a bowling pin.

Espeon slowly got up but was knocked down again.But thattime, she didn't get up.

"Blue's Raichu defeats Red's Espeon!"

"Espeon, return!" The red beam flashed at the psychic Pokemon, returning it to its Pokeball.

"Pikachu, you know what to do." Red's very first, and most trustworthy Pokemon jumped off his shoulder and got ready to fight.

"Begin the final round!", the announcer shouted.

Both trainers said in unison, "Thunder!"

Both Pokemon generated electricity in their cheeks. Both Pokemon glowed an intense yellow. Then both Pokemon released a bright yellow column of lightning straight at each other. The attacks collided, and smoke filled the arena.

Two streaks of white were faintly seen as the Pokemon squared off in a contest of speed.

"Pikachu, use Flash!" A blinding yellow light flashed out, disabling Raichu's sight.

"Now, use Spark!" The electrifying tackle sent Raichu sprawling on the ground.

"Raichu, Zap Cannon!" "You too!" Again, both Pokemon began charging electricity, but this time in the form of an orb. It grew larger and larger until they both had to release the attack.

The resulting explosion matched the one before. Again, another wave of smoke passed through.

Then the contestants tried another tactic. They both sped around the arena with Agility, hoping to outmatch the other in speed.

Unfortunately for Raichu, his opponent was smaller, thus making him slightly faster. That gave Pikachu the upper hand as he ran along the wall, pushed off, and Headbutted Raichu in the stomach. He toppled over, and suffered a subsequent Thunderbolt.

"Good job Pikachu! Finish him with Thunder!" Before Raichu could react, its pre-evolution blasted the largest amount of electricity it could muster straight at the pinned down Raichu.

"And the Pokemon League Champion is Red, from Pallet Town!" Loud cheers came from the audience. Everyone clapped their hands for the new champion.

Red walked to his panting Pikachu.

"Thanks Pikachu, for pulling through for me." It smiled, then collapsed out of exhaustion. Red put it back in its Pokeball, then went to Blue.

Blue, who was tending to his overcooked Raichu, looked up. Red gave him his hand, and he took it.

"Great battle Blue." "You too Red. I never thought I'd get beaten by you, long-time rival."

* * *

After the official ceremony of becoming Champion, a really long line of autographing, and a half an hour flight on his Charizard's back, Red was back in his home sitting on his bed.

"There's no place like home…"

"That's a really cheesy line, you know.", Blue said as he came in the door.

"Blue! I didn't expect you!" "Well, I'm always unexpected. Just to let you know, I'm heading to Cinnabar Island to rent a boat. I want to explore the Seafoam Islands and try to find Articuno."

Red thought for a moment. "Well, good luck. I'm headed off for Mt. Silver. Even after all of this, I want to spend some isolated time with my Pokemon."

"More training, Red? You are really devoted… maybe too devoted."

"Maybe you're right, maybe you're wrong. See you around some time, Blue." "Take care of yourself Red."

_And with the two long-time friends/rivals parting their ways, an adventure finally ends. Little did either of them know, a new journey was about to begin…

* * *

_

This is my second fic, and my prologue is still so cheesy!

I was in the middle of writing this chapter when I read Voidmoon's Pokemon Hoenn story. At the end, he said he was going to write two more stories, Pokemon Kanto, and Pokemon Johto. Now, I've always wanted to write a Johto fic. Voidmoon, if you are reading this, I am not copying you! I am only planning to do a Johto fic, and not Kanto or Hoenn. So…yeah…

If you have taken time to read all the way to here, it won't kill you to take a bit more time to review this story. I am 50 percent sure that the computer won't explode when you give me a review.


	2. New Beginnings

New Beginnings

A young boy slowly got up from his bed. He dressed himself in yellow and black shorts, a red sweater, and put on his favorite black and yellow cap that matched his shorts. He swung it backward and walked down the stairs to the kitchen, where his mom was waiting.

"Oh Silver, you're finally awake!" Silver yawned as his mother grabbed something from the counter and handed it to him.

"This is your Pokegear! It's back from the repair shop!"

_Oh yeah, last week I accidentally dropped it in the lake… _"Remember, last week you tried throwing it at a Pidgey?" Silver sighed.

"Now Silver, this acts as a phone. You don't need to know the phone numbers because it automatically stores it for you! It also has the function of a clock! Wow, isn't that convenient?"

"Uh… Mom, I know how it works already…"

Silver hooked the Pokegear to his wrist and sat down for breakfast.

"Silver, Professor Elm said he wanted to see you. Go to his lab after breakfast, okay?" "Sure…"

* * *

Silver walked out the door and looked at the lab. It was bigger than his house, obviously. It had two circular windows at the front. 

But the thing that stood out to Silver was the red haired boy peering into one of the windows at the side.

Silver walked to the boy, who turned around when he heard Silver.

"What are you staring at?" The boy shoved Silver onto the ground.

_What was that for? I don't have time for a fight. I need to go to the professor's lab. _

Silver pushed the incident out of his mind and walked in the lab. He saw Professor Elm talking to one of his assistants.

"Hey Professor!" "Silver! Good to see you!" He said a couple more things to his assistant, then motioned for Silver to come closer.

"I want you to run an errand for me. Mr. Pokemon, who lives a bit north of Cherrygrove City, picks up odd things. They usually aren't important, but this time he swears it's something good. I don't have enough time to go myself. So can you go?"

"Aren't there wild Pokemon along the way that are supposedly dangerous?"

Professor Elm pointed to the table beside Silver. "Don't you think I've already thought of that? Here, you can have one of the Pokemon as your partner."

"A Pokemon? Wow, thanks!"

"Go on, pick one!" Silver stared at the three Pokeballs sitting next to each other on the lab table.

"I think I'll have the Totodile." Professor Elm took the Pokeball that had a sticker of a water drop on it. He then handed it to Silver.

Silver opened the Pokeball, and a blue crocodile Pokemon materialized.

"Totodile!" It happily said.

Professor Elm knelt down to Totodile's height. "Silver here is going to be your trainer. Protect him from the wild Pokemon, okay?"

The Totodile responded by jumping up and down with a toothy smile.

"So Silver, I guess you should g-" Before the professor could finish, a girl burst through the doors.

"Hi Professor Elm!" "Oh hello Kris!" "Well, Kris, what are you doing here?" His next-door neighbor turned her gaze to Silver. She had on a white, long-sleeved sweater over her red shirt. She also wore tight black and yellow shorts.

"Hey Sil! Looks like you got your first Pokemon! I'm here to get mine too!"

Silver looked at her. "YOU are going to get a Pokemon? Don't make me laugh."

Kris returned his look. "Well, let's just see who owns who in a Pokemon match!" "Heh, says someone who didn't even get her Pokemon yet."

"Now, now you two. There will be time for battling later. Mr. Pokemon is expecting Silver, so you go on ahead."

"Okay, see ya Professor Elm!"

* * *

"Finish it with Scratch!" Totodile swept his claws at the wild Sentret, leaving a gash on the now knocked out Pokemon. 

"Good job Totodile!" The blue crocodile jumped up and down. "You sure are a hyper Pokemon. You've already beaten 5 wild Pokemon without taking a rest!" Totodile simply smiled, flashing his sharp teeth, and continued jumping up and down.

"Okay, come on! We need to get to Mr. Pokemon's house!" Silver returned his Totodile and continued walking along Route 29 toward Cherrygrove City.

When Silver reached Cherrygrove City, he realized it was quite small. It was made up of small houses, a Pokemon Center, and a Mart. There was an old man standing next to the entrance to the city.

"Well hello sonny boy!" "Uh… hi… uh… mister old dude!" "Would you like a tour of the city?" "No, since I could probably walk around it in ten minutes." "Come on sonny boy! Just keep me company!" "Fine, but stop calling me sonny boy!" "Alright, sonny boy!" And with that, the old man dragged Silver to the Pokemon Center.

"This is a Pokemon Center! You can heal your Pokemon here for free!" The old man then dragged Silver to a building that had a sign with "Mart" on it.

"Here's the Pokemart! You can buy stuff here like Potions and Pokeballs, but I hear they ran out of Pokeballs yesterday." Silver was pulled to the edge of the city where there was a lake.

_For an old guy, he's pretty strong…_

"This is water!"

_He's also not too bright…_

Silver was finally dragged to a small house.

"Here's my house! And for staying with me, I'll give you this map card that turns your Pokegear into a map of the whole Johto region!" The old man reached into his pocket, took out a thin card, and jammed it into the device on Silver's wrist. He then walked inside his house, leaving Silver outside.

"Uh… thanks!"

After healing his Totodile, Silver continued onto Route 30.

Silver took out Totodile's Pokeball and flung it at the ground, releasing his Pokemon.

"Since you are always so hyper, I think it would be better if you walked with me outside your Pokeball." "Totodile!"

Silver tried starting a conversation.

"Do you like the way your name is now?" "To?" "What I'm trying to say is, do you want a nickname?" "Dile!" "Let's see… Fang? Nah… Typhoon? Too destructive-sounding… Kroc? Too plain… (and already taken in Castle of the Howling Moon)…How about Gator? Hm…but…sigh… this is too hard!"

Totodile just jumped up and down, as if he really didn't care.

Silver was still deciding on a nickname when a kid yelled, "Hey, you wanna battle?" Silver looked up.

"Huh?" Silver scanned the little boy. He had a cap on, like him, white shirt, and white pants. "Oh okay. I choose Totodile!" "Go Rattata!"

Totodile opened his mouth wide and showed off all his teeth, scaring the rat.

"Bite it!" "Rattata, dodge, then Quick Attack!"

The blue crocodile rushed toward the Rattata with his jaws chomping up and down. The rat nimbly dodged, then slammed itself at Totodile.

"Ahh! Counter with Water Gun!" A stream of water squirted out of Totodile's mouth, which connected with Rattata.

"Wow, you're pretty good! Use Quick Attack again!" The Rattata burst forward in a white flash. However, it was met by a barrage of hi-powered bubbles which were fired by Totodile. The rat tried Quick Attack again, but this time it couldn't move as fast, which resulted in it getting blasted by Water Gun.

"Well, I figured your Rattata was fast, so I decided to slow it down with Bubble! Now finish it with Tackle!" Totodile lowered his shoulder and rammed Rattata into a tree, knocking it out.

The kid returned his defeated Pokemon. "Your Totodile is amazing. Here's some cash for winning." Silver took the money and stuffed it in his pocket.

"Thanks a lot!" "Well, seeya!" Then the kid ran off.

Silver went to his Totodile and said, "Congrats, little buddy! We just won our first trainer battle!"

The same old reaction of jumping up and down came from the overly hyper Totodile. But this time, it was jumping up and down on a cluster of flowers, trampling them.

"Hm… the little guy is destructive… Maybe Typhoon will work as his nickname. Totodile, come here!" The crocodile stopped killing the plants and walked to Silver.

"I've decided on a nickname. You will be known as Typhoon!" The Totodile looked at Silver for a moment, then nodded. But he soon forgot as he went back to jumping on the flowers.

"Sigh…"

* * *

Mr. Pokemon's house wasn't too interesting. It was a one-roomed house that was pink and white on the outside. 

Silver went to the door, which opened when he knocked. He walked in to find two men talking, one had on a lab coat and the other dressed in black. The one in black turned at Silver.

"Why you must be Silver!" "Yeah…" "You're here for Professor Elm, correct?" "Yeah…" "So you'll be taking the thing I have for Elm, right?" "Yeah…" "Okay, here it is!"

Silver looked at the oval object that had markings all around it.

"It looks like a poorly done art project…" "It's a Pokemon Egg. Elm will no doubt get some interesting research off of this!"

Silver took out a cloth from his pack and carefully wrapped it around the egg. He then put it inside his pack, all safe and snug.

"Ok, I'm leaving, Mr. Pokemon!" "Bye!"

He was going for the door when the other man stopped him.

"Silver!" "Huh?" "I'm Oak, a Pokemon researcher. I know you'll be a great trainer someday, so I want you to have this!"

Oak handed a red device to Silver. Silver looked at it, and clicked it open. The top part opened back, while the middle switched off to the side. Inside resembled a Game Boy, with the screen, buttons, and control pad.

"It helps you keep track off all the Pokemon you've caught and seen. Now, try to catch as many Pokemon as you can!"

"Thanks Professor Oak!" "I gotta get back to Goldenrod for my radio station." Oak ran out the door and got on a bike that was hidden behind a bush.

Silver walked out with Typhoon trailing behind him. Suddenly, his Pokegear rang. He raised his wrist and looked at the device. He took it off his wrist, jabbed the "receive message" icon, and held it to his ear.

"H-hello? Silver? It's a disaster!" "Professor Elm? What's a disa—Wait a minute. How'd you get my number?" "Your mom. She was kind enough to walk to my lab and—AH! This isn't the time! Come back to the lab immediately!" Then Professor Elm hung up.

Silver was puzzled by the call. But he returned to Cherrygrove, healed Typhoon, then was just about to continue down Route 29 when someone approached him.

"I challenge you to a battle!"

* * *

A/N:I forgot to mention that the dialogue in the fic will be different from the game's. Yay! I got some reviews! 

Digital Skitty: I didn't expect to get any reviews so soon. It took a week for my first fic to get a single review.

Blue Eyes White Knight: Just between you and me, I think I might add the Pokemon Snagger from Orre into this fic somewhere.

Voidmoon: I'm not a government agent! tries hiding shotgun behind back. I'm…uh… the ice cream man! Yeah! And this isn't a shotgun! This is a …uh…black…weirdly shaped…ice cre—oh forget it! pulls the trigger.


End file.
